Fortitudo et Amicitia
by Arrrbie
Summary: A Gryffindor girl does her best to get through Hogwarts with the effects of Potter, the return of Voldemort and school life. Fifth year/OoTP, OCs, possible pairings, first Harry Potter fic. Reviews/constructive criticism welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

A new year, another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Usually Abigail Hollyoak wasn't against new professors - she welcomed them and hoped for the best, in fact. She hoped they didn't get killed, she hoped they weren't impersonators that wanted to kill the students… However, during their welcoming feast, Abi sent uncomfortable glances down the Gryffindor table as Dolores Umbridge spoke of a new way of teaching. Raking her fingers through her blonde hair, the somewhat wavy strands falling behind her shoulders, Abigail sighed quietly.

"This is going to be a fun year," she whispered when Umbridge took her seat. Goosebumps raced along her spine and she felt eyes on her. She refused to give in, keeping her own brown irises to the table instead of looking at Umbridge. Her tall friend casually looked at Abigail, his black eyes sparking with interest.

"What's wrong now?" he asked, sweeping his shaggy black hair from his eyes, "Feeling homesick already?"

"No," Abigail answered firmly, looking up. Dumbledore allowed them to begin eating and Abigail finally looked at Umbridge. To her relief, the professor had moved on from her and began talking to someone. She rolled her neck and began to choose some bits of food. However, nearby she heard Fred and George discussing Umbridge's new role in Hogwarts.

"This'll be a fun year," George anticipated, repeating Abi's words. Abigail looked down at them, seeing Ginny nudge Fred with her elbow.

"She might hear you," she hissed.

"You'll be fine," Abigail piped up, gaining their attention, "Toads don't have that good a hearing,"

The twins chuckled, and she earned a smile from Ginny.

"How was your holiday, Abigail?" she asked, elbow on the long table, "Any fun news?"

"Not really. Just my little sister getting into Hogwarts," she answered, cutting through a sausage with a flimsy knife, "Mum got attacked when trying to calm an out of control sphinx at Gringotts,"

"Is she alright?" Hermione interjected, "Sphinxes have really vicious tempers!"

"Well, that's why my mum was called," Abigail answered proudly, straightening her back, "But yeah, all she got was a slash in the shoulder. Nothing serious. How about you lot?"

"Not bad," Hermione was the first to answer. Ginny nodded in agreement, looking down as she thought of something to say. Abigail glanced at her silent shaggy haired friend. Now that her attention was brought to him, the trio of girls felt it was right to involve him in the conversation.

"How about your holiday, Alistair?" Ginny questioned, "Good?"

"Not really," he admitted, playing with his food, "Dad's going mad trying to calm the talks about - uh - You-Know-Who."

The mention only pushed the awkward tension. Harry looked up at the mention and Alistair looked over at him. It seemed Alistair was the only one to not outwardly show uneasiness.

"What about Voldemort?" Harry demanded. Alistair pursed his lips, looking Harry in the eye. Abigail looked from one to the other, hesitating and put her fork down, rubbing her thumb and finger together.

"Alistair can't talk about his dad's work," she looked at her friend, then at the others, "He got into trouble for it last year, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Alistair nodded, chin in his hand, "But I'll just say this, Harry. It's nothing special."

"Anything about him is special," Ron insisted, eyeing Alistair, "Come on, it's not like you can't just tell us a few things here and there! Even just hints! Don't hold back from us!"

"Leave it, Ron!" Abigail glared. Ron hesitated, giving him a look. She composed herself, looking at them before getting to her feet, "Anyway. I'm going to head to the common room. See you guys later."

"I'll catch up!" Alistair called after her. She nodded and walked for the large door. Passing by the feasting students, their murmurs ringing in her ears, Abigail made way to leave through the large exit. However, as she exited the Great Hall and briskly walked down a hall, something caught her eye: a tall boy, most likely of Asian decent (or so she guessed), speaking harshly to a small girl. Unfortunately, she recognised the tormenter.

"Emile," Abigail said firmly, taking it upon herself to interfere, "I see the holidays hasn't change you a bit. Stop picking on people, will you?"

The tall boy looked over at her. He snorted, fixing his Ravenclaw tie. Abigail readied herself for a witty retort, thinking over anything she could say after. However, Emile was unpredictable when it came to arguments and she found herself just waiting.

"I'm not picking on her," he insisted, glancing at the frail looking girl, displaying a Hufflepuff tie hanging from her neck, "I'm just reminding her that she needs to keep to her own business,"

"I walked into you by _accident,_" the Hufflepuff finally squeaked, "I said sorry!"

"Yeah, well," Emile tutted and turned, sauntering away from the pair and into the great hall, "Don't do it again."

Abigail glared, not wanting to leave this argument with her not uttering a real retort.

"Just leave people alone, Emile!"

Smiling, Abigail then looked at the Hufflepuff victim, not wanting to forget the person she had 'saved'.

"He's a Slytherin deep down," she tutted, crossing her arms, "Where you heading?"

"Just anywhere," she answered vaguely. Abigail was satisfied with this however, and walked down the stone hallway with her. She recognised her: her short honey coloured hair and sharp features were easily remembered, but her name escaped her mind. A quiet Hufflepuff could only stand out so much before getting buried by louder Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"So…" Abigail trailed off, looking at the Hufflepuff. She pursed her lips and quickly looked at Abigail, her green eyes wide and almost creature like. Abigail immediately looked back ahead, almost embarrassed by her attempts at talking.

"I'm going this way," she excused, "See you."

"Uh, oh okay - bye," Abigail watched her disappear round the corner.

Letting out an unsuccessful sigh, Abigail moved on and up the ever moving stairs, waiting at the top of one as it switched. Her fingers clutched around the banister, eyes refusing to look anywhere but ahead. When the steps came to a jolting halt, Abigail scurried off and towards the Fat Lady, who looked at her expectantly.

"Carnelian red," she said firmly.

"Ooh," she smirked, the portrait slowly swinging open, "Someone's in a hurry."

Ignoring her comment, Abigail made her way to the common room. She was almost immediately assaulted by a collection of arms reaching for hugs. Overwhelmed, Abigail stumbled back and let out vocal disapproval.

"Abi, it's just us!" Katie Bell grinned, along with Seamus Finnigan and Dean. Abigail, realising it was just her friends, grinned and hugged each separately.

"What're you guys doing here? What about the feast?"

"We were there 'till Umbridge stepped forward," Seamus admitted, sitting on the back of a couch. Dean smiled and nodded, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, we snuck out about half way through," he finished. Katie, still grinning, sat back down on her armchair and picked up the book she was previously reading.

"Lucky," Abigail snorted. But she turned when she heard the portrait opening up once more. Soon, a wave of students flooded into the common room, greeting and chatting away to each other about the new professor. Umbridge was on everyone's minds tonight, and it would most likely be the same in the morning.

Sitting by the fireplace on the floor, Abigail was already sick of hearing Umbridge's name being uttered. Alistair soon joined her, a small cat cradled in his arms. Wary of such creature, Abi eyed it before looking up as Harry entered the room. Everyone fell silent, looking at Harry. The poor bloke looked petrified.

"Alright, Dean. Seamus," he greeted the pair, and Seamus soon ignored him. Abigail rolled her eyes, watching the scene unfold, shifting to a chair so she could see better. Alistair, however, continued to stroke the cat in his arms and gaze at the fire.

"Good holidays?"

"Better than Seamus'," Abigail heard Dean comment. Pursing her lips, curiosity peeked, she watched as the argument escalated. Both reached near yelling point, and Abigail moved to try and intervene.

"Don't you dare talk about me mam like that!" Seamus feigned approaching Harry, but Harry didn't move.

"Both of you, calm down!" Abigail glared. Ron quickly approached, moving past Seamus to join Harry's side.

"What's going on?"

"He's mad, that's what's going on!" Seamus answered bitterly, "Do you believe the rubbish he's coming out with about You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah, I do," Ron nodded, "Anyone got a problem with that?"

"I do," Abigail answered confidently, "When you start to insult people for stupid reasons, you start to look like an arse, Harry."

Harry said nothing. He turned and left, leaving Ron to glare accusingly at Abigail before retreating after his friend. Abigail looked at Seamus, who sent her a glance and then looked down. She put her hand on his arm, but he shrugged it off and left the common room.

"Seamus, wait!" Dean looked at Abigail, "I'll sort him out."

"Right," Abigail held back the urge to yell 'whatever' and leave the stroppy Irish lad to himself. Instead, she sat down on the couch and slouched, eyeing Alistair when he finally looked at her. She gave him a look and he smiled and looked back at his cat.

The days went on. The first Defence Against the Dark Arts class was awful. Abigail had stayed quiet for most of the lesson, however Harry's continued frustration on Umbridge began to bring up Abigail's as well. But Umbridge seemed to catch up in the storm as well, and when she put Harry in detention. Abigail sent a glance at Harry, however he didn't notice and she looked back down at her paper, biting her lip.

During the evening, Abigail made her way down the hallway from the common room. It was stuffy and too many people were _still_ talking about Umbridge. She was tired of the old news, and it wasn't helping that all the classes were piling homework onto them. Unable to concentrate with so many distractions, she planned on heading to the library.

On her way, she saw none other than Harry Potter. Looking at him, her eyes laid on his bright red hand. Her eyes widened in shock and Harry, noticing her reaction, shifted his sleeve over it.

"Is that what happens when you get detention with Umbridge?" she questioned and Harry hesitated, unable to just walk on now that she was talking to him. They stopped in the hall way and he shrugged.

"Maybe just me, I don't know," he answered, not wanting to frighten her. Attempting to lighten the atmosphere, he put on a small smile and continued, "I seem to get special treatment a lot."

Ignoring the statement, Abigail took his hand and looked it over. He seemed uncomfortable and a little shocked by the sudden contact, but didn't fight back.

"That looks painful," she finally decided, letting him have his hand back. He nodded, looking down at it and shrugged. Abigail smiled, wondering if he was just trying not to make a big deal out of it. If it were her, she would; she'd be all over Hogwarts showing people what Umbridge did.

"Well, anyway, sorry," Abigail laughed, "See you later."

"Where are you off to?" he asked, and she walked on past him, looking over her shoulder.

"Library. It's too crowded in the common room," she replied, disappearing round the corner. Abi was almost disappointed when Harry didn't follow after her: he was one of the more mellow students in Gryffindor, and she really needed that right now. But her mind quickly forgot about the situation when she arrived in the quiet library, and she set her books down by a floating candle above a large, old desk. Trying to get into it, Abigail pulled the hefty chair under her and studied the lyrics to the new choir song. It was unfortunately supposed to be learned for tomorrow, but Abigail never got round to it (i.e she never really bothered). Sighing, she took the sheet of paper out and looked up at the floating candle, which seemed to be almost gliding away from her. She removed her wand and whisked it once, and the candle moved back, giving her a better light.

"Right." Abigail put her wand down, eyeing the title '_Gaudete_'. Pursing her lips, Abigail began to mutter it, however the Latin was giving her difficulty, "Gal… Gaud- Gowdate-y, gowdate-y… ugh."

"Gaudete," someone spoke softly and she jumped turning to look to her right. The Hufflepuff from a few days ago stood shyly, leaning on the bookshelf, "It's pronounced gow-date-tay. It means rejoice."

Her humble voice would usually be too quiet to hear, but under the circumstances of the library, Abigail could hear her.

"Oh," Abigail looked back at the words, "Yes, yeah I see it now. You know this?"

"I'm in the choir," the girl said almost dejectedly. Abigail felt her heart sink and she looked away embarrassedly. The pair was quiet for a moment. Abigail finally looked back at the Huffelpuff and gestured for her to sit with her.

"I've never noticed you in the choir," Abigail admitted the obvious, "You've learned this?"

"Yeah. I'm the solo," her cheeks burned, "Professor Flitwick wants me to 'show my talent'. Whatever that means,"

"It means you're a favourite," Abigail mocked. Her cheeks merely brightened and Abi looked back at the lyrics, saying the words as well as possible in her head, "So, what's your name?"

"Mallory," she replied, "You're Abigail, right?"

"Well, I didn't know people knew my name!" Abigail boasted, her ego soaring. Mallory smiled shyly, as if she didn't have the heart to admit something. Abigail let it pass and looked back at her, suddenly noticing that Mallory didn't have any studying material. It wasn't odd for people to be in the library obviously, but she didn't appear intent on finding any books either.

"What're you doing here, anyway?" Abigail put the sheet of paper down. Mallory's eyes shifted and she quickly looked back at Abigail, and the blonde smiled as she awaited an answer.

"Just, uh. Wandering," Mallory spoke, gesturing to the sheet, "Practicing that. In my head, really."

"Right. That's a good idea," Abigail agreed. Suddenly, she changed the subject, "What do _you_ think about Umbridge? I hate her - Umbridge needs to keep her fat nose out of Hogwart's-"

"Hem-hem," a high pitched voice interrupted her. Abigail could feel goosebumps running up her spine as she turned and saw Umbridge standing before them, hands clasped in front of her. The professor quickly exposed a smile, "It's nearly eight o'clock, dears."

"Yes ma'am." Mallory shot to her feet, "Sorry."

Umbridge nodded politely to Mallory as she left. Abigail stood herself, collecting her things and putting them away, not wanting to have the toad's eyes on her for much longer. However, as she moved to walk past her, Umbridge shot her stubby fingers out and blocked her way. Satisfied, she then clasped her hands in front of her again.

"Speaking out of turn about the staff of Hogwarts is frowned upon, don't you know," she began, "Surely, being a fifth year, you should know that, Miss Hollyoak?"

"Yes, professor." she nodded, refraining eye contact. Instead she eyed the gaudy rings attached to Umbridge's fingers.

"So, I don't need to have you on detention, do I, Miss Hollyoak?" Umbridge smiled, "I would feel dreadful having to waste your free evenings for such a silly reason. I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't be too pleased about your actions either,."

"Of course not, professor." Abigail just wanted out of here. Finally, she looked Umbridge in the eye. Her smile was still there, however it looked anything but sincere. Nodding, she stepped aside to let Abigail pass.

"Straight to bed, now!" Umbridge tittered. Abigail nodded and scurried out of the library, face red and eyes wide. She wasn't sure if she was scared or just embarrassed.

The next few days were slow. Professor Flitwick was rightfully upset about Abigail not learning the lyrics well enough; Professor Umbridge was keeping a keen eye on Abigail in D.A.D.A _and_ making the class worse and worse; Professor Snape was perhaps just a bit more bitter than usual, bit it was difficult to tell. Everything in Hogwarts was taking a turn for the worse…

Choir practice was quite possibly becoming the deadliest subject she was going through. Every time Abigail opened her mouth, she was forced to take a peek at the papers in front of them. That wouldn't have been so bad any other day, but being so close to their official performance date, it was unacceptable.

"Abigail," Flitwick spoke as the students packed up, "Can you stay behind?"

Abigail made a face while her back was turned to him, but straightened up and spun to look at him. She found it difficult to take him seriously, however she repeatedly tried to remind herself that he was professor for a reason - he was a powerful wizard, no matter the size. He walked over, waiting for the rest of the choir to leave before speaking.

"I've been noticing a lack of concentration from you lately," he admitted, "I'm concerned. You were a good student in first year… Second and third too, really. But lately you don't seem so interested. Is there a problem with the choir?"

"What? No," Abigail insisted, pursing her lips, "I just, I've been busy with other classes. You know, uh, Defence Against the Dark Arts… That sort of thing,"

"There's nothing to be busy _with _in that classroom," Flitwick immediately commented in good humour, making Abigail smile. Flitwick smiled himself, "Abigail, there are other girls and boys that want in this choir. I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go: your singing's not up to par with the others, and you're just not putting in enough effort."

"Aw, but professor-" she began, but he cut her off with a wave his wand. This also caused her satchel to fly into her hand, and she jumped a bit before frowning and nodding submissively, "Alright. Thank you, professor…"

"I'm sorry, Abigail," he admitted, "At least I'll still see you in Charms!"

"Barely," she mumbled as she walked out the room. She sighed and walked down the hallway, noticing how empty the place was. She hesitated, glancing nervously towards the Gryffindor common room. Usually she would see two or three people wandering around. Shrugging it off, Abigail made her way into the common room and relaxed by the fire, rolling her neck uncomfortably. She could hear the mews of someone's cat, but ignored it, preferring the noise of the crackling fire.

She wasn't sure how long had passed, and she was getting bored of waiting for a few people. Rolling her head at the sound of people coming in, she smiled at them. Katie Bell smiled back, but looked perplexed.

"You're in fifth year, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Don't you have Potions now? With Snape?"

"What day is it?"

"Friday."

"Oh bloody hell!"

She ran and ran through Hogwarts, all the way down to the Dungeons. She passed amused sixth years and confused seventh years. The sounds of her shoes clacking against the stone floors couldn't keep up with her. Snape was _not_ going to be happy, and in all honesty, neither was Abigail. Oh Hell, she was going to get so much detention for this. Oh bloody bullocksy bloody hell.

"If you look at page 456 and follow directions-" Snape stopped speaking as the door creaked open. He raised his head, eyes peering through strands of hair, and Abigail slowly looked round. All eyes on her. She bit her lip.

"I appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedule to join us, Miss Hollyoak," Snape began. She could sense Slytherins snickering at her, "However, I would suggest you try and make it on time in future…"

"Yes, professor," she sat at the first empty seat she found. Snape eyed her carefully as she opened her book, and looked back down at his own.

"Stay behind for detention."

Abigail hung her head.

"Yes, professor."

Oh yes. A good start to the year indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dolores Jane Umbridge has been appointed to the post of Hogwarts High Inquisitor._

That's what it said. The sign that ruined everyone's day. Abigail watched as Filtch clambered down from his ladder and took it away, allowing the group of students to gather and eye the framed parchment suspiciously.

"This can't be serious." she heard Ron comment in the background.

"It is, Ron," Hermione sighed heavily, "It just had to be _her_, didn't it."

"What's happening?" Alistair approached from the Great Hall, and Abi turned to look at him, now drowning out the trio's conversation. She smiled a bit at the sight of her friend.

"Umbridge's taking over the school," Abi answered, unsure of how else to put it, "She's gonna be inspecting classes and stuff… A load of bollocks if you ask me. How've you been?"

"Alright." the pair walked down the halls, his hands stuffed into trouser pockets, "Truffent is getting worked up again. He probably feels the bad vibes from Umbridge."

"Your cat can't feel _vibes_. That's ridiculous," Abigail scoffed, giving him a look. He merely smiled and shrugged, accepting her premise and leaving it at that. He never really liked arguing with anyone, even Abigail, who didn't take arguments with friends _too_ seriously. But she did get quite irritated when it wasn't going her way (which she'd never admit to). She had always assumed he was very non-confrontational. The pair walked on to their next class, joined by a group of students when they reached the door.

"Is Grubbly-Plank still taking the class?" Dean asked, looking at someone for conformation. Hermione nodded and Abigail looked over.

"Hagrid's still gone?" Abi sighed, "Where is he?"

"Dunno." Harry answered, however most knew why he was gone and had accepted that. The group travelled outside and Abigail sighed, rolling her neck in annoyance. Her whole back ached. She heard a snicker and turned her head, glaring at Draco Malfoy as he passed by with his goons, surprisingly including Emile. Abigail forced herself to keep looking ahead, concentrating on not falling down the grassy hill.

"Sore, Abi?" he taunted, "After all those days of chores Professor Snape put you through - you deserve it. Blood traitor."

"Stuff it, Malfoy!" Harry immediately snapped, uninterested in even hearing Draco's voice. Draco only chuckled, acting offended.

"You're all blood traitors, as far as we're concerned," Draco scoffed, raising his chin, "You know my dad's been hearing talk about yours, Abi? Yeah, he might get fired for incompetence."

"Don't talk about my dad!" Abigail hollered, however Alistair grabbed her arm to hold her back. Not that he needed to - Abigail abhorred physical violence as she didn't have an ounce of real muscle in her. Draco smirked. He kept any more comments to himself and his friends, moving on to reach the classroom area first, where Grubbly-Plank was waiting.

Abi sighed, shrugging Alistair off when Professor Grubbly-Plank came into view. She sat on a crumbling wall beside Alistair and Lavender Brown, who did not seem very interested in sitting on a dirty rock. Abi wasn't too keen either, but she liked looking at all the different animals. Comfort was an easy sacrifice to make for this class. She looked up at the sound of the students hushing and Grubbly-Plank stepped forward, removing the pipe form her mouth.

"Alright, class," she began, "First, we'll be learning about a special kind of animal today. They dwell in trees and feed on wood lice and, despite their stature, are very protective of their territory. Can anyone name them from that description?"

The professor picked up a small cage by her feet, ready to open it up, but she became distracted by the sound of footsteps. The crunching of leaves became almost sinister when Abigail realised it was Dolores Umbridge, a clipboard and feather quill in hand. Abigail watched as she walked past the group and to Professor Grubbly-Plank's side.

"Do continue, professor," Umbridge insisted, "I'm just here to evaluate your skills as a teacher."

Nodding, the professor then handed the cage to someone and opened it up, allowing the very small creature to escape and crawl along a student's arm. She smiled.

"So, as I asked," she continued, "Can anyone name this creature?"

"It's a Bowtruckle," Hermione answered quickly, "They're like little stick men, which is why they live in trees - it's perfect camouflage."

"Yes, very well done, Granger!" Grubbly-Plank watched the students attempt to pass on the creature. Abigail waited for her turn, holding it gently in her hands. She was afraid of how frail the creature was, however it didn't feel threatened by her as of yet. Abigail smiled and watched it before handing it on to Alistair, who was much more amused and smitten with the creature than she was. However, he kept it low key and passed it on. The Professor continued to ramble about the organism, explaining how difficult it was to find in its natural habitat and that it would be a good challenge for the students.

"… And so that's what homework will be on. Try and sketch and label it." Professor Grubbly-Plank took the creature and gently put it down on a tree. It scurried off, not pleased with its current situation. Abigail watched it leave and then looked at Umbridge when she lowered the clipboard.

"That will be all. Thank you!" she said, chipper as ever, and walked back to the castle grounds. As soon as she was out of earshot, many students sighed in relief - Abigail included - and Professor Grubbly-Plank gave them a look before continuing about Bowtruckles.

The class finished with surprising speed with Umbridge out of sight. The next class passed just as quickly for Abigail, and she made her way from the class with her fellow Gryffindors.

"So, I hear there's gonna be a Hogsmeade visit soon," Ron brought up, giving a hopeful glance to Hermione, "Anyone got any plans?"

Abigail thought about it, shrugging. She never even knew there was a visit coming up; she had spent most of her time trying to study and prepare herself for O.W.L's, despite how early it was. Her father had always insisted on the importance of studying early. She never really got into it until recently though, when her test results finally started to impact upon her.

But, as they talked about the visit, Abigail was getting more and more excited. She smiled and finally joined in the conversation, but unfortunately someone managed to bring up studying.

"We need to keep every day we can for studying, though," Hermione stated firmly, "Not that there's much to study, but… Still, ignoring Umbridge's classes, I just-"

"Come off it, Hermione," Ron insisted, nudging her arm gently, "One day's not gonna make us fail! Come on, your parents gave you permission before you left, right?"

"Well, yes…" Hermione sighed. She then smiled and nodded, giving in. The group clambered into the common room to relax, most making their way for the fires. Fred and George Weasley were already there, prepared to sell their Skiving Snackboxes. Sitting on a large armchair, Abigail leaned back, sinking in. Alistair sat by her on a couch, joined by Dean and Seamus.

"You two going to Hogsmeade?" Dean asked. Abigail rolled her head round and nodded.

"I want a place to relax for once," Abigail explained, "So this trip's like heaven for me."

"I will too." Alistair nodded, crossing his arms in front of him. He smiled a little when he heard a mew and the group looked up at the sight of the frail looking cat traipse over. Abigail gave the cat a disapproving look and looked round at Dean and Seamus.

"Are you two going?" she questioned, however she knew it was a silly question. Given the opportunity, most older students would take the free weekends and head out to Hogsmeade to enjoy their time with friends in the pubs.

"'Course!" Seamus answered, however Fred and George interrupted by launching into the space between the couch and armchair. Truffent hissed, however the Weasley boys ignored it and George offered a box of sweets to Abigail.

"Alright lady and gentlemen - how are we doing tonight?" Fred began, "Feel like buying some Puking Pastilles? A sure fire way of being able to skip classes!"

"Or maybe Fainting Fancies if the lady doesn't wish to make a mess!" George added, wiggling his eyebrows for extra effect. Abigail rolled her eyes and shoved the box away from her.

"No thanks. And those Puking Pastilles are disgusting." she insisted. The twins shrugged, George protectively tucking his little box out of Abigail's reach.

"Everyone else likes them!" George pointed out, getting to his feet with his brother, turning to look at Alistair, "Can we interest you in a two for one deal for the whole package? You won't regret it!"

"I'll pass." Alistair waved his hand, the other stroking Truffent to keep him silent. Seamus, however, was digging into his pockets.

"I'll take one!" he spoke eagerly and Abigail gave him a look. He tried to smile innocently, shrugging as he handed Fred the money and took a Skiving Snackbox from him, "What? 'Ey, it'll come in handy! An' you can come t'me when you want one!"

"I won't." Abigail retorted, eyeing the box before shaking her head to reinforce her statement. She shifted in the chair, watching the crackling fire. Her mind started to drift until she felt something leap onto the arm of her chair and she snapped her head round to see Truffent kneading her hand. She let out a horrified sound, leaping from her chair and away from the cat.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean chuckled, "Afraid of cats?"

"Afraid of _that_ one!" Abigail spoke as if it were perfectly normal, "He has it out for me!"

"He's a cat!" Seamus reminded, and Abigail shot him a glare. He was undeterred, and just chuckled at her instead.

"What's going on?" they heard, and turned to see Ron approaching with Hermione and Harry. Upon seeing each other, Harry and Seamus became disinterested and looked anywhere but at each other. Hermione sighed at the immaturity and looked at Truffent.

"Is that your cat?" she smiled sweetly at Alistair and approached, scratching the cat's tan head, "He's so cute!"

"Evil's more like it," Abigail muttered angrily. Ron sent her a glance.

"All cats are evil." he agreed, but when he felt Alistair and Hermione's eyes on him he decided to rephrase his statement, "Or well, they're, you know! Annoying. They get in your way."

"Nicely done." Abigail complimented quietly, then looked at the others, "I think it's an early night for me. Night!"

She smiled, walking past them for the girl's dorms. She stretched and rolled her neck, feet light on the stone steps and she heard a few girls following after her. Ignoring their blethers and gossip, she entered her dormitory and prepared herself for a good night's rest.

The next morning, as Abigail sat in Transfiguration, she gazed out the windows and tapped the desks idly. The droning lessons of Professor McGonagall were not enough to keep her attention, but sadly the Professor also noticed immediately.

"Abigail!" she snapped, "I hope you're taking down these notes! You _do_ want to pass your O.W.L's, don't you?"

"Yes, professor." she jumped and quickly picked up her quill and continued to write. She gave Alistair, who was snickering beside her, a quick glare. Looking back down at her paper, she sighed and caught up with the other students, luckily not hearing any more insults from McGonagall that lesson.

On her way out, Alistair caught up with her, nudging her arm.

"You alright?" he asked, fixing his satchel, "You seem pretty out of it lately."

"I am," Abigail agreed, rubbing her forehead. She constantly felt tired and sore, "Maybe I'm coming down with something. Or maybe it's Umbridge - I dunno. Or it could be You-Know-Who-"

"You don't really believe he's back, do you?" Alistair interrupted, something he rarely did. Abigail halted, looking at him.

"You mean you don't?" she questioned, finally continuing to walk again, "Come on! Why would Professor Dumbledore lie about something like that? Has your dad finally gotten to you?"

"No, I just don't believe it," Alistair mumbled, walking out into the courtyard with her, "I mean, is there proof?"

"Was Cedric Diggory not proof enough?" Abigail hissed, glaring confidently. Alistair looked down and stayed silent, guilt seemingly washing over him. Abigail did not feel bad, however. She looked on and walked through the courtyard for Herbology, ignoring Alistair's now slightly dejected manner.

Autumn was definitely coming. Abigail missed the sweltering heat (as rare as it was) and the chance to just sit back and relax on the warm grass. If she wanted to relax by anything warm now, she would be stuck inside the common room by the fire. It just wasn't the same for Abigail, and she would take the sun over the boring old fire any day. Unfortunately she was not knowledgeable in the magic workings of the weather, and so was trapped with strong winds and wild leaves that had escaped their homes.

One of these said leaves managed to fly dangerously close to Abi's face. Batting it away, she watched it get carried off by the gusts of wind and snow, and looked back at her group of friends, walking with them to Hogsmeade.

"Where we gonna go first, then?" she inquired, "I feel like some sweets personally."

"I'm off to the Three Broomsticks," Alistair countered, "I'm parched."

"Yeah, I'm with Alistair." Dean and Lavender both agreed. Parvati nodded, not wanting to repeat what was unnecessary. Seamus looked at them and snorted.

"We'll meet you lads there, then," he spoke, "I want to stack up on Bertie Bott's anyway."

The group separated when they reached Hogsmeade, Seamus turning to walk backwards and taunt Dean. He cupped his hands around his mouth, calling after him:

"Anyways, I heard a certain girl was headin' t'Three Broomsticks with her friends!"

His taunt was ignored, and Seamus smirked and turned back round to walk with Abigail. Clueless, Abigail looked at him, stuffing her hands into her grey knit cardigan.

"What girl?"

"Ah, no one special. He's just got a crush on a girl s'all," he answered vaguely, receiving an eye roll from Abigail. They entered Honeydukes, Abigail quickly moving for the Liquorice Wands. She picked out three and moved on to 'Drooble's Best Blowing Gum'.

"Y'ready?" Seamus was waiting by the counter and Abigail shushed him, picking up a Chocolate Frog and set them on the counter. Seamus gave the items a look and she looked at him, tempted to shush him again.

"It's not _that_ much," she insisted, handing Flume a galleon. Seamus snickered and she took the small bag of her sweets before exiting the shop with him.

"Y'better share those," he commented cheekily. Abigail nudged his arm disapprovingly and he laughed good heartedly, daring to nudge her back, however a bit harder. She grunted, feeling her body hit someone else's and, as they let out a squeak, she had a bad feeling wash over her. Turning, Abigail's face paled at the sight of Professor Umbridge, giving them both a hard, cold stare.

"I hope you two will take better care to watch where you're going!" she snapped. The attempted kind demeanour she usually wore was gone, however a smile sneaked onto her wide lips, "Ah, Miss Hollyoak. It appears luck does not favour you recently."

"No, professor. Sorry, professor." Abigail looked down. Umbridge sent them both a look before moving on. Abigail sighed heavily, walking on with Seamus.

"She's got it out for me! I swear!" Abigail glared ahead, "Every time I'm doing something remotely wrong, she's right there! She's watching me!"

"Like Alistair's cat?" Seamus mocked, "C'mon, out of sight, outta mind! Let's get a drink."

Abigail followed him into the pub, eyes searching for their friends. They spotted them in a cosy booth at the back and Seamus left to order two Butterbeers for the pair. Sitting down, Abigail greeted them.

"What's up?" she asked, looking at them. Lavender grinned excitedly.

"Ron passed by!"

"She's crazy." Dean corrected. Abigail gave Lavender a look and chuckled before taking out her chocolate frog and attentively opening it. She was always wary of these things, however she had always wanted to catch one. She vaguely remembered her father being able to catch when she opened them as a little girl - a feat Abigail had always admired. However, as she tore the box open, the frog leapt to her shoulder and looked around the room.

"Quick, get it!" the group became giddy as Abigail attempted to grab it, but it jumped away. Seamus approached with two glasses of butterbeer, unaware of the scene.

"Alright, here we go-" he began, but caught off guard by the jumping frog: it leapt onto one of the drinks, splashing his face and he cried out in surprise and confusion, pushing the drinks out at arm's length for his own safety and stared at the frog crawling onto his arm, soggy and wobbly, and then away for the door.

"Aw, you should have caught it!" Abigail lectured. Seamus looked down at the drinks regrettably before sitting beside her, offering the untouched drink. She took a sip, looking down at the card in her hand before letting it fall into the bag by her feet.

Exiting the Three Broomsticks, the group had become almost a bit tipsy; however the effects of Butterbeer weren't enough to throw their minds off completely. Abigail giggled as Dean and Parvati mocked Lavender for her sprouting crush on the Weasley. This, in turn, caused Seamus to taunt Dean about his mysterious crush.

"Oh leave him alone!" Abigail insisted, hitting Seamus. Seamus tutted and looked at her.

"Oh, aye? What 'bout you and Alistair?" he questioned, catching Alistair's attention, "You're always together!"

"Yeah but we're not _together_!" Abigail rejected the idea immediately, looking almost disgusted, "We've been friends since first year - you don't see Harry and Hermione getting together, do you?"

"I don't know, they seem pretty close," Lavender insisted, giving Seamus a look, "I wouldn't be surprised, really."

Abigail wondered if Lavender was speaking out of hope more than fact. As they made way to leave Hogsmeade, Abigail looked up to see Emile waiting by an alley between Tomes & Scrolls and a row of homes. She squinted, seeing him converse with two figures: they were dressed in long dark robes, one owning a more masculine figure than other. They spoke quietly, Emile's face becoming more and more concerned. The woman's face was unrecognisable, however the man shared his far Eastern features with Emile. As Abigail attempted to get a closer listen, the man snapped his head up and caught Abigail staring. He hissed something to Emile and the adults disappirated with a crack, similar to thunder. Emile turned and raised his head at Abigail.

"I didn't know you took up eavesdropping as a hobby, Abigail." he glared. Abigail snorted, approaching him. Seamus, Alistair and Lavender were the only ones to notice her wander off and followed after her.

"Who were you talking to?" she ignored his comment. Emile snorted and raised his head indignantly, giving the others a look before eyeing Abigail.

"If you must know, my parents," he spoke, "But they were in a rush."

"Looked pretty shifty to me," Abigail jeered, "Not keeping any secrets, are you, Emile?"

"Nothing to do with you. But I'll be sure to inform you if it's got anything to do with your father's departure from the ministry - which no doubt will happen soon," he taunted. This caused Abigail to flourish her wand, and he followed suit. Moving first, he sent a nonverbal spell her way.

"Protego!" Abigail protected herself, snapping her wand at him, "Expelliarmus!"

He easily blocked with his own - again, nonverbal - shield charm and backed up into the alley. Abigail stormed after him and he smirked tauntingly. Continuing to face her, he finally stopped and flicked his wand, a red light busting from the end.

"Confringo!" his first verbal spell, Emile grit his teeth as Abigail leapt out of the way, rolling on the ground and turning to see the bricks of a house exploding and collapsing. Luckily his blasting spell wasn't as powerful as Abigail expected it to be. She turned to glare at him, however someone grabbed her by the collar and she yelped, being hauled to her feet.

"That's my wall you hit!" an old man snapped, "Wait 'till I tell Dumbledore about this! You! Hey, you, get back here!"

Abigail glared as Emile raced down the street and away from Hogsmeade altogether. She turned her head to look at her friends, however they all seemed rather hesitant to stay. She sent them a pleading looking and Alistair grabbed Seamus before he could run off, however Lavender managed to sneak away in time. She winced as the old man kept a tight grip on her cardigan, taking them away and to Hogwarts, cursing up a storm.

At the main courtyard, they saw Umbridge waiting at the doors. She smiled sweetly, her eyes meeting Abigail's. Abigail couldn't make herself look away, and she saw Emile standing behind her, eyes glaring.

"That slimy git!" Seamus hissed. The man let Abigail go and she fixed her cardigan, looking at Umbridge defiantly. She smiled and approached them, looking at the wizard.

"Emile has informed me about what happened. Dumbledore will send payment for the damages." she spoke to the man, however was keeping a constant eye on Abigail, who was becoming more and more uncomfortable as each second passed. The man left and Umbridge looked at them.

"All of you, come with me."

"Eh?" Seamus gaped, however spoke no more as Umbridge gave him a look. He closed his mouth and followed obediently.

Reaching Umbridge's class room, they piled into her office. She turned and faced them.

"Emile has informed me that you attacked him down in Hogsmeade, Miss Hollyoak," she started, her voice calm, "Do you have anything to say?"

"He egged 'er on, that's what happened!" Seamus started, stepping forward, "He attacked 'er first, too!"

"Quiet!" she snapped, looking at Abigail expectantly. Abigail gulped and sighed heavily.

"Emile started talking about my family."

"This does not warrant an attack. Not only will you be on detention tomorrow evening, Miss Hollyoak, your Hogsmeade visiting privileges have been removed for the rest of the year." Umbridge walked past them and to the door, "As are yours, Mr Sung."

Emile snapped his head, stopping at the door. He stared in awe and Abigail scurried past him, not bothering to argue anymore. Her friends followed, leaving Emile to argue with Umbridge, which would end only in disaster.

"That bloody git lied! I can't believe Umbridge believes him!" Seamus complained as they walked up a stairwell.

"I told you, she has it in for me." Abigail muttered.

"Thank goodness we didn't get into any trouble." Lavender pointed out, "We didn't do anything!"

"Still," Seamus uttered, "I hope he gets what's comin' to 'im!"

Abigail shrugged, merely thinking about what sort of things might happen during her detention. If it was going to be anything like Harry's - or several other students' she saw in the past few weeks - she was not looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're going to be using a special quill of mine." Umbridge stood by her desk, offering it to Abigail. She hesitantly took it and looked around for ink, however from rumours she had been hearing, she felt there was no need.

"What do you want me to write, professor?" she enquired. Umbridge thought about it before sending her a sweet as honey smile.

"'I must not attack fellow students with intent to harm'." she answered, pacing around the office. Abigail looked down at the ghastly pink carpet, unable to understand how someone could have so much of one colour.

Looking back at the parchment, she rubbed her thumb and finger together. She didn't question Umbridge - she would tell her to stop when she was satisfied. Starting to write, her writing curved but each letter separated. She reached halfway through the third line when her left hand began to burn and she winced, looking at the skin. Forced to stop, she stared in shock as the words carved into her skin: messy, but legible. Grimacing, Abigail grit her teeth and eyed the finished sentence, skin red.

_I must not attack fellow students with intent to harm._

Umbridge stood over her, peering at the words. Abigail glanced over her shoulder at Umbridge, pursing her lips and slowly put the quill down. The woman walked round the small table and down at Abigail.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, ma'am," Abigail whispered, gently caressing her hand. Umbridge nodded, excusing her. Abigail quickly got up and left, glaring down at her hand as she stormed out of the classroom. It hurt more than she'd like to admit, but luckily no one was around to see her pained expression.

She sat herself down near the Grand Staircase, staring at her hand. Bright red, fresh… Biting her lip, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"Look, there she is!" someone called, racing down the stairs. Abigail watched as Seamus, Alistair and Lavender joined her at the bottom.

"Let me see." Seamus sat beside her, Alistair crouching in front. Revealing her hand, she let him inspect it and he made a face, looking back at her, "Glad it ain't me."

"That makes me feel loads better, thank you," Abigail huffed, taking her hand back. She looked back down at it and Lavender leaned over her shoulder, hands on her knees.

"They say it goes away in a few days." She attempted to be helpful, and Abigail got to her feet. Seamus stood with her, gaining a look from Lavender when they were behind Abigail, and Alistair sped up.

"Well, at least Emile got his comeuppance too," he reassured, "Not going to Hogsmeade, remember?"

"Yeah but while you guys are away, I'll just be stuck here doing nothing!" she whined, standing in front of the Fat Lady. She hesitated, knowing that the password would have changed within the evening and looked at the others for help. Said painting was already asleep.

"'Ey! Wake up!" Seamus demanded loudly enough, "Oi! Firewhisky!"

"What- what?" the Fat Lady stammered as she awoke, looking down at the students. Fixing herself, she straightened up and glared, "You shouldn't be out at this time of night! That Umbridge might catch you!"

"She already did." Abigail said tiredly, brandishing her wounds. The Fat Lady merely opened the door with a glance at the words. Walking in, she saw that a few students were still awake, whispering quietly to each other.

"What time is it, anyway?" Abi asked, looking at her hand in the firelight.

"Nearly eight. Dunno what the Fat Lady's talkin' about." Seamus answered. Alistair excused himself, claiming he was tired, and left for the dormitories. Abigail bode him goodnight and then sat on her hip, legs curled to the side, by the fire.

"Does it hurt?" Seamus sat by her, gesturing to her hand. She nodded, and watched as he revealed a small packet of sweets, and she smiled happily. He offered it to her, letting her take out a few jelly beans before offering it to Lavender, who had taken her place on the floor too.

"Are you two doing anything during the Christmas holidays?" Lavender asked after a moment of silence. Abigail shook her head; she had hardly spoken to her parents since she arrived at Hogwarts. They were always busy with their work with the Ministry, she felt detached sometimes. These holidays were the things that brought the family together: Abigail would sit with her family in the house, play with their presents, have a laugh and then have a big meal. It wasn't as extravagant as one would expect from high paying Ministry workers, however the Hollyoaks were easily pleased people. They didn't need a holiday to celebrate. Looking back at Lavender, she put on a smile.

"You?" she finally asked, and Lavender nodded. She began to brag about going away abroad somewhere, not wanting to go through another temperamental Winter. Abigail began to zone out after that, looking down at her hand. The colour had calmed, but still alarmingly red.

Lavender excused herself, yawning all the while, and the pair said good night as she left for her dorm. Abigail rubbed her eyes, tiredness coming over her. However she didn't want to leave now, she knew she had something to do before sleeping. Getting to her feet, Abigail took a blank piece of paper near the Gryffindor notice board and quickly borrowed a quill from a late night homework doer.

"What're you up to?" Seamus joined her at a table, leaning on it rather than sitting, and Abi glanced up at him; she had forgotten he was still here.

"Just writing a letter to my dad," she answered, "Then going to bed."

"Well, as interesting as that is," he snickered, "I'm off t'bed. See you in the mornin'."

"Night!" she called after him, then looked back down at the paper. She pursed her lips in thought, quill end slowly touching the parchment. How would she start this letter off? How could she even begin to explain the tortures of the 'good natured woman with a sweet disposition' that had been his co-worker in the Ministry for years? He had spoken kindly of her on more than one occasion. He was a very stubborn man - he would probably refuse to believe the abuse Umbridge put children to. He continued to ignore any 'poppycock' about Voldemort, too. A good friend of Fudge's, Mr. Hollyoak wasn't the person to go to. Realising this, she gave the quill back and retreated to her dorm, giving up.

The morning was alive with buzz about some sort of secret that couldn't be shared 'in the presence of listening ears'. Abigail, having woken up late, was behind on the news and was determined to find out what exactly everyone was talking about. She walked down between tables, making her way for familiar faces: Alistair, Ron and Ginny.

"Alright?" Abigail smiled, but it fell quickly when she sat down with them, "Where's Harry and Hermione? Not like you to be separated."

"They're away, sorting out some… Business. You know." Ron answered, giving her a significant nod. Abigail stared, rattling her brain. Did she know? Was this part of the buzz she kept hearing about? Letting out a small sigh, Abigail picked up a piece of toast.

"No, I don't. No one's telling me anything," she mumbled, "What's going on?"

Ron glanced around carefully, watching as Professor Snape strode by, however his mind seemed to be on things not including his students. Ron frowned and looked at Abigail.

"I don't think I should tell you here. Someone might hear." he gestured to Snape. Abigail rubbed her face, giving up and nodding, looking at her toast as she lathered it with butter.

"That's not healthy." Alistair pointed out, and she sent him a glare. He pursed his lips and mumbled something incoherent. Biting into her toast, Abigail looked up when Harry and Hermione arrived, sitting and speaking quietly with Ron. Harry seemed upset about something.

"No, I don't want to…" he hissed to Hermione, "Look, it won't work, I don't-"

"Harry, you need more faith in people…" Hermione was whispering, however Abigail couldn't hear the rest. She glanced uncomfortably at Ginny and Alistair, who were also blocked from the conversation, and Ginny smiled a little. Finally Hermione looked at them.

"You _will_ come to the meeting, won't you?" she spoke in a hushed tone. Abigail watched Ginny nod and Alistair look away uncomfortably.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she hissed at Hermione, "Explain to me, and _don't_ tell me it's too busy here."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, almost taken aback by Abigail's suddenly short fuse. She then nodded and began to explain a meeting happening in Hog's Head during the next Hogsmeade outing. The goal was simple: have Harry teach them real magic to protect themselves from the Dark Arts. Abigail smiled, eager to go, but something quickly dawned on her.

"I can't go," she whined, "I'm banned from Hogsmeade visits all year!"

"What? Why?" Hermione questioned. Abigail hesitated and then offered another smile - this one more cheeky.

"I got into a duel," she confessed, "With Emile. From Ravenclaw?"

"Nice." Ron smiled, however from Hermione's look he quickly hid it and straightened up. Abigail pursed her lips and Hermione sighed.

"Well… When, there's a parchment everyone needs to sign to show your allegiance. We'll bring it to you when we can so you can sign it," she thought quickly, nodding at her own plan.

"If it's successful," Harry added doubtfully. Abi chuckled and he shrugged, looking at her, "What? Really, I think whoever goes will just want to laugh at me for being the liar that saw Cedric's death."

"Harry," Abigail interrupted, "Have some trust in people, will you? I'd go - not because you're crazy - but because I believe Dumbledore. So, I believe you."

"See?" Hermione reassured, then turned, "Alistair, will you come?"

"No," he admitted, "I don't think it's necessary…"

"What? _You're_ the insane one!" Ron said immediately, "Don't you understand the threat, you tosspot?"

"Hey!" Abigail glared, and Hermione smacked Ron on the arm.

"He'll come round." she said hotly, smirking at Alistair. Alistair avoided eye contact and instead got up and left, excusing himself quickly. Abigail finished her toast and brushed away the crumbs, looking at the trio.

"I'll talk to him, but I doubt I can get him to go." She tried a smile, "Good luck!"

"We'll need it." Harry called after her. She smirked, leaving the area and peeked down the halls, but Alistair was no where to be seen. Harry, however, was thinking over their conversation and furrowed his brow.

"Did she call me crazy?"

The time for visiting Hogsmeade - and the secret meeting - had come upon them quite suddenly.

Abigail sat in the Gryffindor common room by the window, watching as several students raced each other out of Hogwarts. She sighed and turned, watching Dean and Lavender meet at the bottom of the dormitory stairs.

"You sure you're not coming, Seamus?" Dean asked his friend, who shook his head.

"That Potter's full o'lies, Dean," he began confidently, "Look! Abi's not goin'. At least she's got some sense."

"Please," Abi huffed and walked over, fixing her jumper, "I would, I'm just banned from going to Hogsmeade."

Seamus frowned at her and glanced at Dean and Lavender as they said their goodbyes. He then looked at Abigail and let out a loud tut, walking past her to a desk to sit. She rolled her eyes and followed, leaning on the edge. She watched him continue to write something, doing his best to ignore her. Abigail could do this all day, but it seemed Seamus could not. He stopped momentarily to look up at her.

"What?"

"Why don't you believe Harry?" she asked innocently, and he attempted a laugh.

"'Cause me mam doesn't believe it. The Daily Prophet says he's a liar, too." he watched Abigail as she snickered and shrugged. He glared, closing one of his books, "What? What's so funny?"

"Those are pretty bad reasons," she answered plainly, "Surely you'd trust Dumbledore over the Daily Prophet?"

Abigail had learned from Seamus' argument with Harry not to insult his mother's beliefs. He ignored her and packed up his things, and Abigail pursed her lips. She felt like she was close to crossing a line. But, he toughed it out, and looked at her when he got up. Deciding to change the subject, she smiled.

"So, you not going to Hogsmeade at all then?" she asked, and he shook his head. She walked with him until the steps leading to the boy's dormitories, "Well, why don't we hang out for a bit?"

"Where's Alistair?" Seamus stopped at the third step to turn and look at her. She shrugged, shoving her hands into the pockets of her tan jeans. He smirked a bit and nodded, giving in, "Lemme just put this away and I'll be back down."

The pair travelled through Hogwarts happily, able to forget about the fun they'd be missing out by not going to Hogsmeade. They stopped in the Great Hall, seeing a few people here and there sitting with groups of friends. Abigail watched, spotting Emile sitting by himself. He was glaring at a book on his lap, back leaning on the table. Going unnoticed, Abigail's eyes trailed to his left hand, staring at the horrible green hue it had taken on. She looked down at her own hand, seeing the same marking. Had he been given the same punishment as Abigail after all? Before she could look away, Emile snapped his head up to glare at her. She looked down, trying not to watch him as he got to his feet and strode out of the Great Hall, fixing the shirt sleeve to cover his hand.

"Git," she muttered under her breath, which went unnoticed by Seamus. Attempting to brighten her own spirits, she looked around the room for happier faces, and caught sight of the Hufflepuff girl Mallory. Nudging Seamus, she led him to her.

"Hey, Mallory," Abigail stated friendlily, sitting beside her, "Why're you not at Hogsmeade?"

"I'm just waiting on a friend, then I'll be going." she answered quietly, looking from Abigail to Seamus. She pursed her lips, and the Gryffindor pair waited patiently for her to let out what she was thinking, "I thought you'd go to… You know, that meeting. You believe Harry, don't you?"

"Banned from Hogsmeade." Abigail said almost proudly, "Got into a duel."

Mallory was slightly speechless, probably confused as to why Abigail was claiming this in such a casual manner. Abigail had gone from feeling bad to proud about the duel. She held her own against Emile who - and Abigail was reluctant to admit this - was a powerful wizard for their age. The last time they duelled was in the Duelling Club, and Emile had easily given her a lovely pair of antlers that took hours to disappear.

"So, uh, you're goin' the see Potter too?" Seamus asked, and Mallory nodded, returning to her solitary exterior as soon as he spoke. Abigail sighed inwardly, looking down at her lap. Seamus said no more, and Mallory gulped, looked up and excused herself, claiming her friend was at the doors.

"Do you have to do that?" Abigail asked, and he gave her a look. She rolled her eyes and explained, "You know, questioning everyone about that meeting? It's getting ridiculous."

"Oh please, I just asked one person!" Seamus countered, which was very true, and shrugged, "Everyone's a nutter for Potter nowadays. I don't understand it."

"Please, he's the Boy-Who-Lived. And he's closer to Dumbledore than any of the other students, so why wouldn't people trust him?"

He leaned back onto the table, crossing his arms stubbornly, as if it would protect him from any of her arguments. Abigail smiled in amusement, shaking her head and put her elbow on the table, chin in hand.

"He's kind of cute, too."

"Oh don't start on that rubbish!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet, "If you're gonna go on about Potter's good looks, then do it on your own time."

"You're leaving?" Abigail exclaimed, watching him. He sent her a smile.

"I ain't leavin' because of Potter," he excused, "I've got some stuff to do when Dean gets back."

"Right!" Abigail called after him mockingly, "And you just happened to remember that when he's brought up!"

Seamus ignored her calls, and Abigail chuckled to herself. But now, left along in the Great Hall, she decided it wasn't best to hang about. She left the Great Hall and made her way to the grounds, watching Hogsmeade from afar. She wondered how the meeting was going, hoping it wasn't too empty. She felt awful for not being able to go. But, now she knew she had enough time to write a letter to at least her mother. While a strict woman with a sharp tongue, she was more understanding than her father, especially when it came to Umbridge. Her parents - on a professional basis - differed extremely.

Setting herself up in the library, she stared at the parchment. A sense of de ja vu rose in her mind, but she ignored it and began to write:

_Dear mum,_

_Well, fifth year is off to a great start. By that, I mean it's going alright. And by that, I mean Professor Flitwick took me off the choir. I'm sorry it happened, but I knew it was a matter of time, like you said. There's a new professor, Umbridge, like dad said there'd be. She's worse than evil! Her punishments are out of control! Words got engraved into my hand! It's going away, but it's still sore to touch. _

It was at that point she realised she had nothing else to write. Hesitating, Abigail glanced at her mostly healed hand and rung her fingers. What else was there to write about? She didn't want to mention Harry's plans in case someone was monitoring the letters (not that she'd be surprised with the way the Ministry were intervening). Deciding to quickly finish it off with enquiring about her little brother - too young to get into Hogwarts any time soon - and how dad was. Sealing it away in an envelope, Abigail left the library and made way to the Owlery.

Walking along the grass, she put her hands in her pockets, clinging to the letter. No one was around, and she looked up to watch owls glide away and into the tower. Cautiously, she made her way up the staircase, not wanting to slip. But, when she reached the top, she could hear talking. A deep voice with a slight accent.

"… How could you get banned from Hogsmeade? You idiot - what do you think we can do now? You'll get the Malfoy boy to help you, and I don't care if you don't like him. _He_ has requested we do this, and we cannot fail him!"

Abigail heard no arguing back. Daring to peek, she glanced to see a Howler hovering in front of Emile, whose back was to the open door. The Howler consisted of old, slightly crumpled paper for the envelope and was nothing like a Red Howler. She tried to hear more.

"… Your mother and I are disappointed, Emile. We need you to-" Abigail winced as an owl hooted loudly, blazing its wings and watching the door. It was very large, and also very dark. Emile immediately crumpled the Howler and turned sharply.

"This is the second time I've found you listening in something that's none of your business, Abigail," Emile hissed, "Didn't the first time teach you a lesson?"

She ignored it, walking in and raising her arm. A light owl fluttered down, landing gracefully on her.

"I'm just here to send a letter." she excused, walking to a window. Emile kept his eyes on her, stuffing the letter into his pocket and stroking the large black owl's head, much to its satisfaction. As he made his way for the door, Abigail pursed her lips and turned.

"How's your hand?"

Emile ignored the question and left the tower. Abigail huffed and rolled her eyes, turning back to the window and putting the letter in her owl's mouth. She watched him fly off into the distance, leaning on the stone wall. What that Howler was saying to Emile circled her mind. Who was 'he'? Why was communication between Emile and his parents so important? She moved from the window to the door, looking over the edge of the stairs to see Emile stalking into a courtyard. Her eyes moved from him to a group of people in the distance, two with flaming red hair. They could be no other than the Weasleys! That meant they were back from the meeting! Grinning, she raced down the stairs and made way to catch up with them.


	4. Chapter 4

As Abigail rushed to meet Harry and his friends, she noticed someone trailing behind. His familiar tall stature made it obvious it was none other than Alistair. But what was he doing with them? He said he wasn't going to go, and seemed adamant about it in his own way. Clearly slightly peeved, she approached and they stopped at the doors to wait for her.

"I didn't know Alistair was with you." she said off-hand, giving him a look. The rest of them quickly felt the uncomfortable atmosphere gather.

"Yes well, he arrived with Lavender and Dean, so," Hermione attempted to explain, "They must have persuaded him. Right, Alistair?"

He nodded, unable to look at Abigail. He murmured something about Lavender asking politely, but Abigail was no longer interested. She walked with them, listening to Hermione explain the success of the meeting and that they now just needed a place to assemble and train. Abigail had no suggestions up her sleeve, but she was eager to put her name on the list when they returned to the Gryffindor common room.

Once business was over with, they sat down by the fire. All seemed lost in thought, though Abigail was thinking of something other than Harry's lessons. If Alistair had suddenly agreed to go, why didn't he tell Abi? Alistair wasn't the stubborn type, sure, but going to Harry's meet-up was like believing him about You-Know-Who, and that was going against Alistair's father's opinion. He was close to his father - having no mother or other siblings - and would never do anything to intentionally anger or harm him. She looked at Alistair when he sat beside her. He was either ignorant to her stare or was ignoring it, which both angered and amused her.

"So, when were you planning on telling me you changed your mind?" she questioned almost accusingly, watching as an older student relit the fire. Alistair was overcame with sudden uncomfortable fidgeting, avoiding eye contact. Abigail's glare became more intense, "Alistair, look at me! We were just arguing about this a while ago, and now you're all for it?"

"I'm going for the lessons, not the beliefs," he hissed finally, however stared at the gaudy carpet, "I still don't think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. He never will be. But I know Defence Against the Dark Arts is important, so when Lavender found me and asked me to go, I guess I just… Did."

"Right, so Lavender can persuade you and I can't. Thanks, that makes me feel like a great friend." Abigail sulked, leaning away from him. Alistair rubbed his forehead before getting up and leaving for his dorm, leaving her to her moping thoughts.

The first of Harry's lessons was starting. Or, as the group preferred it, Dumbledore's Army. Apparently they had found the Room of Requirement, something Abigail had only read about. She never doubted its existence, she was just surprised it was there for them to use. But, it was like Harry kept mentioning: Hogwarts was helping them fight back. Abigail was excited, and having forgotten Alistair's 'betrayal', she was sitting with him in the Great Hall, waiting for the time to leave.

"What do you think we'll learn?" she asked eagerly, but her face fell as ideas whizzed through her mind. Her brain felt like many Wrackspurts were having their fun with it, "I hope we don't do anything about Boggarts - I had enough of those with Professor Lupin."

"Why would we look at Boggarts?" Alistair asked in disbelief, and she waved him off, babbling on excitedly. But, as a few Professors entered the room, she fell quiet. Luckily, Alistair clamed it was time to leave, and the pair hastily left their position at the Gryffindor table.

They happened to meet up with a few others along their way, all rather excited about Dumbledore's Army. Breaking the rules were fun, but breaking the rules for a _cause_ felt like something else completely. It wasn't just fun, it was righteous! They were leaping through hoops to achieve rightful power, and it felt good to be part of it.

Abigail stood with Alistair in the Room of Requirement, gawping at the room. It felt odd, being in a room that practically no one knew about. It felt like being non-existent, in a way.

Harry took his place in front of them and Abigail crossed her arms, standing near the front.

"Right, well," he began, clearing his throat. He played with the wand in his hand and Abigail couldn't hold back a smirk of amusement. He was way too nervous to start this. He gulped back his worries and continued, "Let's start with something simple. Everyone just line up down here and we'll start with the Disarming charm."

They looked at each other, as if hesitant, but did as ordered. Abigail found herself sandwiched between the Weasley twins and two Hufflepuffs, Alistair by her side. Unfortunately, at the very front, Neville stood with Harry. Abigail watched curiously, her light coloured wand in hand.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville yelled, however it backfired and the whole line was forced to duck. Abigail grunted, straightening up and fixing a hand of hair behind her ear, watching as Harry showed Neville the correct way of doing it. The line began to move along as each took a turn at disarming the dummy, until it came to Alistair and Abigail.

"Ladies first." Alistair offered, and Abi nodded. She looked at the dummy.

"Expelliarmus!" she spoke, flourishing her wand. The stick flew from the 'enemy's hand and across the room, hitting a wall. Harry smiled a little.

"Good." he complimented, much like he had with the students before her. Abi nodded, however felt this spell was mere child's play. They had learned to use this in the (although highly unsuccessful) duelling club. As the rest showed their knowledge of the disarming charm, Abi stood back with Dean and Lavender.

"So, Seamus still won't come?" she asked, looking at them. Dean sighed and shook his head.

"He's stubborn about it," he answered, "But he'll come round eventually. We'll make sure of it."

"Who?" someone approached. They smiled uncomfortably at the sight of Luna, who merely offered a more genuine smile in return.

"No one." Abigail shrugged it off. Luna's quaint smile was unwavering. Abigail wondered if she should make an attempt to speak, but Harry spoke up, ordering them to get into pairs. Luna's eyes laid on Abigail and Abi, feeling trapped, smiled back and gestured to an open space.

"Hermione suggested I talk to more people," Luna suddenly began as they aimed their wands at each other, "To make more friends. I thought it was a good idea."

"It is," Abigail agreed, "I mean, I'd be your friend."

"Really?" Luna questioned, "You seem to avoid me an awful lot."

Abigail had heard Luna had a knack for being honest. Her smile faltered, while Luna's didn't, and Abigail straightened her back when Harry ordered them to do their best. Luna went first, easily Disarming Abigail. Unsurprising for a Ravenclaw. Retrieving her wand, Abigail prepared herself and flourished her wand.

"Expelliarmus!"

Like the practice with the dummy, the wand flew from Luna's hand. After picking up her wand and walking back over, she complimented Abigail.

"That was very good - but it's rather violent during practice." she spoke calmly, however Abigail wasn't interested in any criticism. It wasn't about how violent or gentle she was - she didn't need to go easy on someone just because they were on her side.

"You flick your wrist too hard," Luna was continuing, looking down at her hand. It was slightly red, "But I suppose it will be good against your enemies."

Abigail opened her mouth to retort, however Harry Potter made his way over to check on them. Apparently they were chatting too much and he became concerned something was confusing them - but his questions were more aimed at Abigail than the both of them.

"So, you're alright?" Harry asked and Abigail and Luna nodded.

"She's rather good." Luna told, and Harry smiled.

"Well, great!" he nodded, "We'll be stopping in a bit actually, so just… Continue with what you're doing, I guess."

The two girls smiled at him and he excused himself. Abigail then looked at Luna, who was still watching Harry as he walked over to another pair.

"He's a good teacher, isn't he?" Luna brought up, looking at Abigail with glazed over eyes. Abigail nodded absentmindedly.

"Definitely." she answered. The two then separated and stood across from each other again, wands at the ready to continue practice.

Days went by until the next meeting. During that time, Abigail and Dean spent their time attempting to sway Seamus into trying one of the sessions.

"What's the problem with it, Seamus?" Abigail asked, sitting at one of the long tables. Seamus looked at her, and Dean eyed them both. He had gone over this many times with Seamus, and was starting to think it was a waste of time.

"I'm not going to anything o' Potter's," Seamus explained - perhaps the umpteenth time - and looked back down at his meal. Abigail frowned and made an attempt to persuade him - which was also the umpteenth time.

"You don't need to believe him about Voldemort-"

"Don't say that name!" Seamus interjected, glaring. Abigail hesitated, pursing her lips. She hadn't even noticed she said it, and without a care in the world too! She nodded and continued in a much quieter tone.

"Alistair goes and he doesn't believe Harry. He just wants to learn some real spells." she raised her eyebrows expectantly at Seamus after that, and Seamus gave her a look. This went on every day now, and Abigail was far from tired of it. Seamus, however, was.

"Look, I appreciate what you're tryin' to do - I think - but just drop it," he demanded. Abigail rubbed her eyes and leaned on the table, now giving up and letting it rest. Dean merely smiled, knowing that Abigail would merely try again tomorrow, and began to eat his meal.

Several hoots and flaps of wings echoed in the hall. Owls! They looked up as they entered the Great Hall to deliver letters. Excitement stormed through Abigail - she hadn't received a reply from her mother yet, and as far as she knew, her little sister hadn't gained a single letter from her either. A familiar Barn Owl made its way for Abigail, landing gracefully in front of her. She was lucky she moved her finished plate during her conversation with Seamus. She took the letter from his beak and stoked his head. It edged closer for more, and she looked down at the letter.

The envelope was pristine white, with a red seal. The pattern was a formal looking H, a symbol of the Hollyoaks, and she ripped it open without a care. She read it over, excited to hear any news at all.

_Abigail,_

_Thank you for the letter. I expected something like that to happen - Dolores is an awful woman. Your father has been away on Auror business, looking into muggle attacks. He won't be back for some time I think. Ronan is staying with my sister, your aunt Rosalyn, because I'm leaving for Romania. Something to do with dragons. I'll be back before you know it._

_Love, your mother_

Despite being a letter, Abigail's mother always managed to show her emotions. She must have been in a hurry when writing this, as it all very formal. There was hardly any information about her father or Ronan, which she was rather upset about. Glancing over at the Ravenclaw table, she noticed her sister Pamela was staring expectantly at her.

"Everything alright, Abigail?" she heard Dean ask. Nodding, she excused herself and made way for the small first year.

"Did you get a letter from mum?" Pamela questioned, eyeing the letter. She seemed to be judging the destroyed envelope. Abigail nodded and sat next to her, separating her from her friends temporarily.

"Dad's away on auror stuff," she began, not sure how much to keep from Pamela. But she smiled anyway, in hopes that Pamela wouldn't notice something was amiss, "Ronan's staying with aunt Rosie."

"Mum's away on another ministry assignment?" Pamela questioned, sighing a little. She dropped her spoon into her cereal and nodded solemnly, "Well, thanks for telling me anyway."

Pamela was far too mature for a first year, Abigail thought. Nodding, she gave an awkward glance and smile to her friends before getting up and heading out of the Great Hall. She folded the paper neatly and put it into the pocket of her Gryffindor cardigan. To try and rid herself of her worried emotion, she made way to the seventh floor, fingers raking through her hair and putting it over her shoulder. What could she do? Her mother wasn't going to give out any more information, and she didn't know anyone that could tell her…

Until she saw Harry Potter. He was making his way to the Room of Requirement, most likely to set things up for the next lesson before classes began. She rushed round the corner, hoping to catch him, and she smiled, relieved, at the sight of Harry standing as the doors appeared.

"Harry!" she said happily, standing beside him. He was almost surprised, looking round and he smiled a little back. His mind seemed to be on other things, but Abigail didn't have time to pay attention to that, "I have something to ask you."

"Sure, anything." he nodded, walking into the Room of Requirement. Perhaps he wasn't getting things ready. But, he didn't seem to be doing anything in particular. He wandered to the mirror with the image of the old Order members, as well as Cedric Diggory and assortment of papers that related to their cause. Abigail followed, pursing her lips.

"Do you know anything about my dad? Eugene Hollyoak," she asked, almost pleaded, and watched him as he thought. She continued, trying to make the subject out as an idle thought, "He's an auror. He went to investigate some muggle attacks by, well, by-"

"Death Eaters," Harry finished, looking at her. She nodded and played with her fingers, putting on a smile.

"I just thought - because you're close with a few Order members - you'd maybe find something out. I mean, mum's being really quiet about it so I guess I'm just being cautious."

"I can do my best, yeah." Harry agreed, not wanting to refuse. He understood what it felt like to be worried about a family member; even if Sirius wasn't blood related, he was the closest he had.

"Thanks. I just, you know, was curious. No need to rush it or anything," Abigail tried to brush the whole situation off her shoulders, however it wasn't working. She cleared her throat and turned, "Anyway, I need to get to Charms class."

"I'll walk with you." Harry said after a moment of thought, "I only came in here for a break anyway, away from Umbridge."

Abigail only laughed and nodded. Walking to class, the pair were quite happy to stroll in comfortable silence. Abigail merely had nothing to say, whereas Harry was probably pleased to not have to talk about the D.A meetings or Voldemort or anything else.

Charms class was quick. Abigail could see Emile sitting by himself, concentrating on writing on his parchment. However, he wasn't writing what Flitwick was saying - he wrote even when Flitwick wasn't talking - and never looked up once throughout the lesson. But Abigail tried to ignore it, wanting to keep out of mischief as much as possible, especially with Umbridge around. As they left Charms for Transfiguration, Abigail watched Emile swiftly pass her and Alistair. He disappeared around the corner, and Abigail looked at her friend. He seemed to take no notice of the 'suspicious' behaviour.

"Do you think Emile's being weird?" Abigail asked. Alistair snapped his head to attention, fumbling with his words and Abigail let out a loud tut, "I said, do you think Emile's acting weird? You know, the boy in Ravenclaw?"

"Your nemesis?" Alistair teased.

"I called him that once - _and_ it was a joke," she excused with a flush of her cheeks, "But I'm serious! Remember in Hogsmeade when he was talking to those people?"

"His parents?" Alistair inquired, catching on that Abigail thought this important, "Abi, you don't like him. Of course you're going to think he's suspicious and weird. You already got him banned from Hogsmeade, what more do you want?"

Abigail couldn't answer. Alistair often acted as the voice of reason, but she just wasn't having it now. Emile was up to something, and if Alistair wasn't going to listen and nod his head, then Abigail would drop it and look into it herself. Alistair suddenly smiled again.

"Anyway," he broke the silence, "We've got a meeting tonight! That'll be fun."

"I suppose." Abigail nodded. The crowd of students drowned out their continued conversation, the buzz of gossip and rants of classes blending together.

That evening, Abigail leaned on one of the many mirrors of the Room of Requirement. She pursed her lips and looked around the room, seeing Alistair and Luna approach. Alistair seemed to befriend Luna quite quickly, which did not surprise Abigail. Alistair was a fairly mellow boy, so it was no shock that he could stand her.

"Hey, Luna," Abigail began tentatively, "You know Emile?"

"Emile Sung? Of course." she nodded, twisting the wand in her hands, "Why?"

"Does he talk much to anyone?" her question caused Alistair to roll his eyes. Luna stared, most likely thinking it over, and Abigail added another, "Is he suspicious at all?"

"As in working with Voldemort?" Luna asked, keeping her tone quiet to appease the irritated Alistair, "He can't be - he's with us!"

"How do you know that?" Abigail questioned, and Luna gestured over her shoulder. Abigail watched, eyes trailing to the other side of the room and her eyes widened at the sight:

Emile, standing with Cho and a few other Ravenclaws. He must have felt eyes on him, because he glanced round and their eyes met. Abigail wasn't sure how to react, so she looked away and glared at the floor. Emile watched her for a moment longer and then looked back at his housemates.

He was here? In Dumbledore's Army? Abigail didn't even know what to think - it didn't make any sense! Were her assumptions of him wrong?


End file.
